bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:MissLadySky
Esperamos que pases buenos momentos en Bleach Wiki. -- Marcos moreno (Discusión) 12:19 8 dic 2011 Hola Hola, segun veo sos SS (porque vos lo afirmaste) pero sabes, es probablemente que para volver a ser capitana tengas que empezar todo de nuevo, Academia, artículos todo. Por cierto me alegra que vuelvas, ya aprendiste la lección, nunca le prestes la PC a nadie. xD--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Marcos Moreno]] 13:09 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Segun lo que se no tendrias que hacer un nuevo personaje, pues ya estas en las sagas y seria mucho problema adaptarnos a tus cambios, en la saga actualmente estas petrificada (Kojiro, siempre creyó que volverías) así que después habla con para hacer como vuelves--[[User:Marcos moreno|Marcos Moreno]] 13:17 8 dic 2011 (UTC) ¿Te puedes venir al chat?Alvaro455 (discusión) 14:27 9 dic 2011 (UTC) HELLOOO Maldita sea, ahora que has vuelto y tenía ganas de pasarte a saludar resulta que no me va el chat. En fin, que le voy a hacer. Me alegro muchísimo de que hayas vuelto, espero que nos volvamos a cruzar de nuevo y que me des caramelos xD Un saludo y un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida ;) El próximo miembro de tui división, 'Shiryū Kokyū' ([[Usuario Discusión:Ikoleidan Reviver|'Discusión']]) 22:29 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Pues cuando lo seas me avisas. Ya te dije en su momento que quería ser tu subcapitán y lo sigo manteniendo, aunque aún me queda mucho para ingresar en el Gotei 13, ya que aún no he empezado con mi tercer examen xD 'Shiryū Kokyū' ([[Usuario Discusión:Ikoleidan Reviver|'Discusión']]) 22:45 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Perdon y Ayuda Te pido perdon por si te moleste con lo de copiar tu personaje es que no se Editar muy bien y si lo hago , Lo hago 800 veces asi que porfavor perdona y te pido Ayuda con mi perfil en esta wiki http://es.hero.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Mashiro-kun Podrias ayudarme a colocar los mensajes que tienes en tu perfil y en tu discusion porfavor. Gracias ATE: MASHIRO-KUN - EX-TENIENTE DE LA DECIMA DIVISION XD 85.48.39.141 01:20 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Em..ola Ola silver te queria preguntar como haces los mensajes flotantes , es que quiero Poner uno porfa ATE:MASHIRO-KUN si estas conectada ahora porfavor ayudame en esta wiki http://es.hero.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Mashiro-kun MASHIRO-kun Exámen Yuna, te queria preguntar como vas con el examen, pues pienso que es dificil y creo que no sabes acabarlo, pero de todos modos, quieres seguir con ese examen que te dejé, o te lo cambio por otro más fácil?? 22:02 26 dic 2011 (UTC) *"Que te pasa en mandar al Sotaicho a cambiar un examen!!!" no, mentiras, entonces haz 3 episodios, ok?? No hay problema,no sabia disculpa,[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|Hachibantai Fukutaicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|' Reioshi Tajuu]][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|'' (Mi Discusión)]] Ultimo Examen Bueno, empezarás poniendo 5 imagenes dentro de tu perfil en una seccion nueva y aparte, las que quieras, pero preferiblemente de Bleach. (es mejor que no de K-On que me confundes xD) 19:23 1 ene 2012 (UTC) *Ahora ponle 3 categorias (no interesa cuales sean) y cambia el color del mensaje flotante, no importa el color que cambie, solo que sea diferente. *Ahora pon 7 personajes de Bleach en una lista con su respectivo enlace *Listo, ahora deshaz todas las ediciones hasta que quede solo las imagenes y terminarás el ultimo examen (ojo!! es deshacer las ediciones, no borrar las otras cosas!!) Re:Hola!! Bueno, claro que puedes estar en mi División, pero tenemos un pequeño inconveniente en cuanto al puesto, para ser teniente se necesitan 1000 ediciones y 10 artículos creados, y tienen 543 ediciones y 11 artículos creados, con los artículos estamos bien, pero con las ediciones puedes ser tercer oficial. Ok? Bueno me avisas para ponerte en la plantilla y en la página de la División, bueno nos vemos! 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Novena_División[[Usuario:Luisenbarn08/Eidorian_Luisenbarn|'''''Jūbantai Taichō]][[Usuario:Luisenbarn08|'' Eidorian Luisenbarn]][[Usuario Discusión:Luisenbarn08|' (Mi Discusión)]] PC Ok, ya estas en el. Tu primer Capi: 451. Welcome to Our EXECUTION 4... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '[[Usuario:James cullen|''Taichi Inuzuri]] (''Discusión)'' 15:30 2 ene 2012 (UTC) *Tu primer prefecto :) Ahora: 457. End of the Bond 3... *Perfecto!! Ahora: 272. Don't Kill My Volupture... *o.O!! Guau, cuando entre en la mañana tenías 680 ediciones, y ahora tienes más de 900 si sigues editando así mañana o hoy te tendre que poner como teniente :D!! 20px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Décima_DivisiónJūbantai Taichō Eidorian Luisenbarn (Mi Discusión) PD: Io mejor dicho te pondre como teniente, ya llegaste a las ediciones suficientes. Congrats! *Si mal no recuerdas son 900 ediciones!! Y ya las pasaste XD 20px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Décima_DivisiónJūbantai Taichō Eidorian Luisenbarn (Mi Discusión) Otro mas Perfecto, ahora: 452. Erosión/implosión... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 13:33 5 ene 2012 (UTC) *Perfecto, como se acabaron todos los Capítulos, tendremos que empezar a crear Episodios. Tu primer Epi es Senbonzakura, ¡aniquilada! Zangetsu se abre paso en los Cielos... Imagen Hola Silver aqui te dejo una si no te gusta o necesitas otra me dices que con mucho gusto te busco otra thumb|262px